


In Times of War

by Itscassiberry



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn is going to be a voice of reason and desperation, Civil unrest in Harad, Harad, Harad has and Emporer, Haradrim - Freeform, I’m salty about Harad not being used, Like come on it’s a perfect nest for ideas, and no one else is gonna write it so I’m coming out of my cave to try and do it, have no idea what she going to happen in this so let’s see how that goes, theoden is a suspicious bitch but altogether a good dude, there are totally rebels who are here for killing the bitch, why is the whole south east of Arda completely viewed as under Saurons command
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscassiberry/pseuds/Itscassiberry
Summary: Not all of Harad is in favour of Sauron, a corrupt and greedy ruler will wreak havoc on a nation. Beriş, an ex general of the Emporer’s army is dismissed after having been found out that she was organising a rebel movement to unseat the Emporer and put his nephew on his throne. She escaped and rallied a small army of those willing and able to stand against the Emporer, and ultimately Sauron. The story begins as they meet with the encampment of Rohirrim just before Aragorn goes to summon his ghost army, and will continue to look into the situation in Harad and the new relations between the west and east.





	In Times of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written creatively since I was 12 and I have no beta, so we’ll see how well this goes. I have very little specific plot yet, and I have no idea if I’ll even continue this, but I hope you enjoy it for now :)

Beriş looked out at the great plains around them. It had been a long and difficult ride, she and her men were emotionally wrung out from the terrors they had faced, as well as physically exhausted from their many battles and their more recent journey. 

“Come! We are only a day’s ride away!” she called, “We shall rest well once we have met with the folk of Gondor.” She sighed.  
“And the meeting will go well arkadaşim. They will not turn away allies.” She looked over at Tamar, her right hand, and dear friend. He raised a knowing eyebrow at her. “You have done well bringing us so far.”  
“And I pray to the Gods that I can still lead them further. They are strong to have even born the idea of marching to such a battle, and against such opposition.” Beriş shivered. “It feels sometimes that we will never be rid of the Dark One.” They rounded the side of the rock formation they had been riding alongside all day. She looked back at the men she had led all this way. They were exhausted, but they still had hope. They still laughed among each other.  
“And yet we shall. Take courage svegili arkadaşim. The light shall prevail yet.” 

Tamar stopped talking and narrowed his eyes towards the north. “There is an encampment, general. How shall we proceed?” Beriş raised her eyes towards the mass of people in the distance. 

“Who are they?” She whispered. She felt a wave of anxiety over the newly presented issue wash over her. “You and I shall ride to meet them, and Raif. He would benefit from the experience. Have our people remain here until they know who we are, and we know who they are.” She took a steadying breath and called the command for the men to halt. Tamar went to arrange with the men what their situation was. 

Beriş watched the far off army. They would have seen them by now, even though there were not many of them, they were still a reasonable host of men. There was nothing hiding them or giving them cover as the rock face had been doing. The terrain here in the north was very different from what she was comfortable with. She had always preferred working with rocky landscape; she preferred to be able to hide away should it be needed. This, however, was an obstacle to be faced head on.

~~~

Legolas walked quickly across the camp towards Aragorn. “Have you see the coming army?” he asked. Aragorn stiffened.  
“What coming army?” He asked. “Not the Orcs yet, we are surely too far from Gondor to have met with them.”  
“No Aragorn, they march from the south. I believe they are of the Haradrim, come they are close enough to see for yourself.”  
Aragorn followed Legolas to the edge of their encampment. “The Haradrim? Perhaps they march on orders from Sauron. I see them indeed. To my eyes they look nearly five hundred strong.”  
“Shall we raise the alarm?”  
“No, not yet, but alert Theoden. Keep your eyes on them Legolas and if they move to attack, then raise the alarm.”

~~~

They rode closer and closer to the western encampment. There were three men who were riding out to meet them. Beriş raised her head and straightened her shoulders.

“Hail! Men of Gondor, I assume. We seek an alliance during the coming battle against Sauron.” 

Raif snorted a laugh. “Eloquent as always General,” he mumbled under his breath. Beriş spared a quick grin at the young man.  
“It got the point across didn’t it? And notice that they aren’t even shooting at us. I consider that a victory.”  
“Is that how you’ve won so many battles? Low standards?” Beriş was too distracted to respond. From several meters away the man riding in the middle called out to them:  
“Come! Let us speak together!” 

They met the men and one who seemed to be an elf some distance from the camp.  
“I thank you for agreeing to speak with us. May I ask who it is I am speaking to?”  
“Indeed.” The scruffy looking one in the middle seemed to be their spokesman. “I am Aragorn, heir of Gondor. With me are King Theoden of Rohan, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Who are you, and what is it that brings you so far west?” His eyes hardened. “And why do you bring an army?” Beriş looked out to her men who were waiting patiently for their return. 

“My name is Beriş, former General of the Emporer’s great northern army. We have left his service some time ago, and these men I bring will follow may command. As for why we are here, there has been much unrest in Harad,” She took a deep breath and pushed a stray hair away with grimy hands. “The political turmoil has brought many to desperation. Our people have suffered more than any at the hands of the Dark One, and there are still some who are willing and able to aid in the fight to end his power and influence. You can see them waiting.” She gestured back towards her men. The King, Theoden stepped forward. 

“You and your people will stand against Sauron? I had thought Harad was a strong ally to Mordor?”  
“As is the case with any great collection of people my Lord, there are differing opinions. Primarily it is the Emporer himself who is allied with the dark forces, and those who benefit from the power they gain from it. There are still many who remember the times of old, and the evil that was brought to our lands. I and many others would see it purged.” The westerners shared a look with each other, and Aragorn turned back to them. 

“And would this alliance be temporary? Would your people turn on us after the war on Mordor is over?” Beriş felt her stomach tighten.  
“Do you not understand?” Even she could hear the desperation leaking into her voice. “Harad, my home, is a divided land, and the Emporer has still sent his armed forces to aid Mordor. I can only represent myself and this army. We will not stand by the current Emporer who alines himself with the Dark forces who feed him power.” She slumped. “But for now our only hope for a safe and unified homeland is the destruction of evil that has turned the minds and hearts of so many of our leaders.”

Aragorn looked at her for a long moment. He looked as if the coming war weighed on him as heavily as it did on her.  
“You shall fight with us, Lady, with your army. We could certainly use the numbers. Bring your men alongside our camp and when you arrived we shall brief you on the situation.” They turned back to their own camp, and Beriş felt her shoulders lighten and Tamar relax slightly beside her. She looked next to her and Raif had also relaxed his grip on his sword. 

“Well that went slightly better than I expected.” He laughed. “It really is good to be bearers of good news again!”  
“Now that is a sentiment I can agree with.” The look of comical relief on Tamer’s usually serious face made Raif grin. “I was afraid if we told them we had to turn back they would cry.” He continued.  
“I believe it!” Beriş remounted he horse and clicked with her tongue to urge her forward. “Now let us go and bring the news!”

~~~

With their new camp set up beside the camp of the Rohirrim, and the men settling down for the evening, Beriş and Tamar went to the tent where the discussions of war were happening. Beris recognised the three from their earlier negotiations - the king of Rohan, the scruffy looking heir of Gondor, and the elf who’s name had completely escaped her. Alongside these, there was also rough looking man who appeared to be a dwarf. 

“Welcome both of you,” said Aragorn. “Please forgive the lack of niceties, but what do you know of the situation as it is?” He asked her.  
“I know that it dire, and that this will be a terrible battle. The Emporer of Harad has sent many horses and men to Mordor to fight. Most likely a fleet of Mûmakil will be used as well. A great army has been amassed from all over Harad, and many of the corsairs of the south have been persuaded or threatened into joining the side of Mordor. It is most likely that Gondor will be marched on soon, and if they fall, then the armies of Men would likely splinter and ultimately fail.” Beriş shared a look Tamar before he stepped forward.  
“Are we to understand that these men are all of Rohan? Have you no other allies to call upon?” 

King Theoden’s brow creased in concern as he turned to them. “The elves of Rivendell have already stood with us at Helms Deep a short time ago. Many were lost and wounded but the survivors have returned to their home. It is just us now.”  
“It is the best we can do. Let us hope it is enough.” Aragorn said gravely. He took a breath and continued. 

“We have agreed to tell you some of the tale that has brought forth these events” Aragorn began after a short pause. “A company of nine set out from Rivendell many months ago with the intention of escorting the One Ring of Sauron to its destruction. While our numbers have been divided, the mission still continues, but for now it is our job to hold off the dark forces and pray for their success.”

Beriş leaned back, shocked. She turned to Tamar who’s face was contorted at idea. The very thought of the One Ring being wielded any, even one who claims sincerity brought a surge of unease over her, and she shuddered to think of the implications of it falling back into enemy hands, the hands of Sauron himself. 

“Do you,” she paused to find the most tactful way of putting it. “Can you be certain that he who holds the Ring will not fall?” She rushed to continue, “It is said that The Ring has its own consciousness, and whispers seductions to the wearer that they might bend to the Dark One’s bidding. It is said that to hold it for any length of time will whither away the physical body until you are frail and weak, and your mind is not your own. Is the one who has taken it so strong that he will not fall?” 

Aragorn could see the near panic in the eyes of both foreigners, as the leader of them, Beriş, listed the same fears that he had been holding since he learned of the discovery of the ring.  
“I can vouch for the ring bearer.” He spoke confidently, but Beriş was not yet convinced. “His strength is not in his body or mind, but in his heart. If any can carry it to its destruction, it will be him.” Aragorn was certain of this. Frodo’s body would fail before he gave into the ring, not with the stubborn and loyal Sam at his side. 

Tamar gestured to Beriş to speak privately. She excused herself from the men of the West and they stood outside near the tent. 

“Is it wise that we trust these people General?” Tamar asked her urgently in their own language. “If the ring is in their power, how are we to trust that they are no less corrupt than our own leaders?” Beriş understood his concerns, but, she had her own confidence.  
“I do not feel that they seek their own means in this. There will certainly be underlying motivations, there always are, but at the very least I trust this Aragorn of Gondor when he speaks of destroying the Abomination, and its filthy creator. It seems he is very much a driving force behind this war.” She made a motion of disbelief. “It will never cease to amaze me how badly things must get for people to be moved to action! They are like frogs in a pot of boiling water. They sit, and sit, and sit, growing too used to the water warming and warming until it is boiling and they are dead!” Tamar nodded in agreement.  
“People grow used to great horrors and injustices when they come on gradually. We must hope that they will look up and see the state they live in, and call for change.” 

Beriş rubbed at her face, feeling the layer of dust and grime. They had come so far, and had prevailed through many challenges. If this Ring Bearer was truly capable of destroying the Ring, then perhaps they had some kind of chance to win this war. After what her people had suffered for all these centuries, they deserved respite. But not until they had faced the most horrific of all the waking nightmares they had yet faced. And prevailed in the face of an impossible war, with unthinkable consequences should they fail. Only then would there be any chance at respite for the nations.

“I am willing to cooperate to the extent of our abilities. This is no war that can be won with secrets and suspicion. We must trust that they will stand against the Dark One, its or best option.” Tamar nodded respectfully to the younger woman. She had lines around her eyes, and grey in her hair, but she stood strong and steady. He had seen her grow into the woman she was, and he trusted in her decisions. She had never led them astray before.  
“General you know we will all follow you even to our deaths.”

And they walked back into the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that then. Hopefully it was more or less coherent, and if you have any idea she about where the story could go or cultural ideas about Harad, let me know! And if anyone knows, how do you make indents for speech on an iPad? It won’t let me leave them in which is annoying. Also the endearments that Tamar calls Beriş are in Turkish because it’s a beautiful language, and some of my ideas about the Haradrim are sort of vaguely Turkish, so they speak Turkish in my little world. He calls her my friend and my dear friend. And Beriş is pronounced Ber-ish so keep an eye on that :)


End file.
